


Feeding

by zombikki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood!Kink, Daddy!Kink, Feeding, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombikki/pseuds/zombikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's favorite place to feed is from Dean’s thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding

His favorite place to feed is from Dean’s thigh.

One could argue that this is because it involves Dean being naked, but it’s  _so much more than that._ He enjoys watching the hunter squirm on the bed, sweating and panting and whining because he needs all of Benny  _bad_  and he needs it  _now._ Who ever would’ve pictured it? Dean, the great hunter, stroking himself with a fervor because he can’t stand the feel of Benny’s fingers only lightly brushing over his skin, Benny’s lips breathing hot air against Dean’s thigh as he presses tiny kisses on every inch he can manage to touch. 

"Come on, papa bear," Dean growls impatiently, his green eyes tossing daggers at the vampire in between his legs, "you gonna fuck me or not?"

A smile spreads on Benny’s lips, and he chuckles softly. “Patience, sugar,” he coos, running his tongue along his favorite spot, the underside of Dean’s thigh; it makes the hunter’s entire body shudder with anticipation. “Daddy’s gotta eat before he can give his baby boy what he wants.” 

Dean groans at Benny’s words and throws his head back, his free hand clutching at the sheets as he feels Benny’s fangs sink into the sensitive flesh. The pain is sharp at first, but it is not unwelcome—it fades to a dull throbbing sensation after the first few seconds, and Benny’s purr of delight at the taste of Dean’s blood makes the hunter moan and buck his hips upwards, thrusting into his own hand with need. 

Benny takes note and finishes up, withdrawing his fangs from the other’s thigh and licking his lips with a satisfied smirk. 

"Benny, I—" Dean begins as he sees Benny sit up, his voice raw with want. Benny smiles in return.

"Don’t you worry, sweetheart. Daddy’s gonna take real good care of you now." 


End file.
